Number three out of three, and the first two died
by KonohaKokonose03
Summary: "Would you rather I died? Would it make you happier if-" those eyes suddenly shone brighter and the small mouth curved up into a smirk. "No! Konoha! I don't want you to die!" Shintaro desperately cried out and grasped at Kuroha's shoulder.


Kuroha was violent and manipulative, that was for sure. And Shintaro always seemed to be the one on the receiving end of that violence and manipulation. But the snake didn't know better; it was just his way of showing affection. Kuroha had decided himself that he had a twisted mind, and also that Shintaro liked him that way. Right? Or at least, he was pretty sure it went something like that. Thinking straight with a twisted mind was extremely difficult. But Kuroha was gay, so in that case would he really be thinking straight? And then he would begin wondering all over again if he was thinking correctly, or straight, and the cycle would continue. It was times like this that Kuroha stopped enjoying being crazy, and wished that everything would just make sense, like it seemed to to Shintaro. He would curl up in the corner of whatever room he happened to be in at the time, and hug himself tightly. And then he would switch from violent and manipulative to sweet and loving.

Shintaro would stare at him with wide open, shocked eyes when Kuroha jumped through his window and climbed onto his chest, begging quietly for the brunette to pay attention to him. That was when Shintaro would pull the blanket out from under Kuroha and drape it over the two of them, holding him tightly.

They would kiss slowly at first, then their lips would meet more firmly and passionately, just like they were doing right now…

… Kuroha let out short, sharp, panting breaths between their kisses and his firm grip on the front of Shintaro's pyjama shirt loosened. The brunette pulled away slightly and gently stroked Kuroha's jet black hair, smiling fondly at this "other side" of him. Sure, he loved how passionate and possessive the snake could be, but there was just something special about him being all precious and submissive.

Each time, though, they would wake up the next morning in each other's arms and Kuroha would have returned to his normal self. It saddened Shintaro that the other boy forgot about their delicate and soft moments together.

But right at that second, Kuroha, no matter what state he was in, was the only thing that mattered. So he shook himself out of his thoughts and tugged at the hem of the other boy's oversized t-shirt, slipping his hand underneath it. A small moan escaped Kuroha's lips and he quickly brought a hand to cover his mouth. Shintaro couldn't remember just how many times he had had to gently pry the snake's white hands away from his face and place them on his own cheeks, then press kisses to each knuckle and tell him not to be so self-conscious. _I love everything bout you, Kuro, even your moans. So let me hear them._

They wouldn't go any further than a few delicate touches to each other's bodies, but in the state he was in, it still managed to render Kuroha a complete mess. He would lie on top of Shintaro, writhing and panting, while the former flicked strands of black hair from his eyes and held him tightly again. Then they would fall asleep…

… And wake up, still wrapped in each other's arms. Shintaro expected Kuroha to have returned to his normal self, so he sighed deeply and refreshed his memories of the night before, and how vulnerable and cute the other boy had looked. _And how lucky he was to be able to hold him._ But when Kuroha woke up, Shintaro was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Mmh… Shin-kun… Good morning." the snake mumbled, but in that same adorable tone of voice he had used the night before.

"Umm… Kuroha? Are you not… back to normal now?" his answer came in the form of a slightly tilted head and vacant expression, and two large electric-yellow eyes staring back at him.

"I-uh… guess not then." he glanced down and muttered to himself, before looking back up into those orbs again. This time, Kuroha's features formed an elegant smile, not a mocking smirk as they usually did.

"... I love you Shin-kun. Please don't leave me again." Shintaro startled, then frowned.

"Why would I do that? I love you too Kuro-" he gasped sharply, "Konoha…?"

"Kuroha" nodded slowly, then smiled that slightly dumb-looking smile the albino always used to.

"Silly Shin-kun. I didn't think you would have forgotten me!" a tear slipped down Shintaro's cheek.

"No! I didn't forget you, I just… I thought you died." he furiously scrubbed at the tear and looked away bashfully.

"Ah! Me too actually. But… would you rather I died? Would it make you happier if-" those eyes suddenly shone brighter and the small mouth curved up into a smirk.

"No! Konoha! I don't want you to die!" Shintaro desperately cried out and grasped at Kuroha's shoulder.

"Oh dear Shin-kun, are you confusing me for my old self, huh?" the snake taunted and twirled a strand of his own black hair around one finger, then ripped it out hard. Hair fell to the ground and blood dripped from his head.

"Where's Konoha?" Shintaro demanded. He had been there just a second ago.

"Oohhh that guy... Well, how can I put it... he died." in that same sadistic voice again.

"No, he's not. He was just here. Tell me!" the brunette demanded.

"Oh yes he was just here. But then he died." Shintaro startled.

"He... _just_ died? Just then?" Kuroha clapped.

"Aaahhhh yes Shintaro Kisaragi! You finally understand. But no, he didn't just _die_ , you _killed_ him."


End file.
